The Mushroom Kingdom Hunger Games
by megahammer11
Summary: In a dystopian future, Bowser conquers the Mushroom Kingdom and pits its inhabitants against each other in a fight to the death!
1. How the Games Began

Years in the future, Bowser invaded the Mushroom Kingdom again. Only this time, he imprisoned Peach and blasted Mario, Luigi, and the mushroom-headed Toads far away.

Bowser's army of Koopa Troopas invaded Bowser's New Empire and stationed Banzai Bills at every entrance to the kingdom. Bowser ruled the remaining Toads with an iron fist and Peach longed for the day Mario would return to liberate her people….

That day was soon at hand….

Mario found a warp pipe where he landed. He and Luigi went down it and traveled across many exotic lands until they ended up back in the Mushroom Kingdom, which now kinda resembled the Melty Monster Galaxy, Mario pointed out.

Mario and Luigi rallied all the Toads they could find and stormed the Capital a.k.a. Neo Bowser City. Along the way they found Yoshi and he joined them too. So the allies, armed with hammers, spears, axes, swords, and, in Toadette's case, the good looks she _thought_ she had, marched on Neo Bowser City.

Back at Neo Bowser City, Petey Piranha informed Bowser of the army and Bowser sent the Koopa Troop to squash them. The rebels were outpowered and were brought before Emperor Bowser. Bowser "mercifully" gave them the option to either recant and face a lifetime in prison or they could stand resolute and face the repercussions.

Classic stubborn Mario chose to be a martyr…oops was that a spoiler? Don't know.

Bowser retaliated by ordering that, every year, two one male and one female from each of the twelve Districts he divvied the Mushroom Kingdom would randomly be drawn to represent their District.

Peach was set free, but only to serve as Mario's partner in representing District 12.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. The Contestants

Tributes for District 1

Princess Daisy; Weapon: Parasol Spear

Luigi; Weapon: Sword

Tributes for District 2

Wendy O. Koopa; Weapon: Candy Rings

Petey Piranha; Weapon: Goop

Tributes for District 3

Sally Sumo Bro.; Weapon: Fire Blasts

King Boo; Weapon: Slingshot

Tributes for District 4

Toadette; Weapon: Looks

Yoshi; Weapon: Axe, his tongue

Tributes for District 5

Rosalina; Weapon: Wand

Roy Koopa; Weapon: Bill Blaster

Tributes for District 6

Cackletta; Weapon: Dark Magic

DK; Weapon: Banana Blaster

Tributes for District 7

Reznor (male); Weapon: Fireballs

Pauline; Weapon: Nunchuks

Tributes for District 8

Birdo; Weapon: Charm

Morton Koopa Jr.; Weapon: Blowgun

Tributes for District 9

Kammy Koopa; Weapon: Scepter

Iggy Koopa; Weapon: Martial arts

Tributes for District 10

Mona; Weapon: Axe

Bowser Jr.; Weapon: Crossbow

Tributes for District 11

Ludwig von Koopa; Weapon: Dagger

Mimi; Weapon: Slingshot

Tributes for District 12

Mario; Weapon: Sledgehammer

Princess Peach; Weapon: Dagger

 _Author's Note: If you noticed that characters such as Toad, Larry Koopa, and Lemmy Koopa (since all other Koopalings are present), it is because, due to a mix-up, I realized I'd have to omit two Koopalings and one other male competitor. I omitted Toad because it came down to Luigi or Toad (which would_ you _have rathered seen? Answer in the reviews section), and I chose those two Koopalings because they are typically viewed as the least mature and would get killed off really fast!_


	3. Let the Games Begin!

Once all the Tributes had been assembled, Bowser took them to a wooded area of the Mushroom Kingdom. He haughtily blared over a loudspeaker," This forest will be your battle arena for today and all days to come. The games today will conclude when two of you are killed. Now let the 1st annual Mushroom Kingdom Hunger Games begin!"

The Tributes all assembled in a clearing in the shape of a circle, arranged around its circumference. The buzzer went off and Yoshi immediately split Pauline's head open with his axe blade. " Wow," the Goomba announcer declared," Already some gory action!"

Yoshi shook Pauline's brains off his head and said," Who wants a piece of me now?!" Everyone else backed away and turned on each other.

Petey Piranha pinned Luigi to the ground and said," AW YEAH! IT'S SHINY PETEY TIME!" Luigi hurled his sword at Petey but it missed.

 _Well_ that _was stupid, Luigi thought, I'm two feet away from this brute and I can't nail him with my sword!_ Luigi probably would've been eaten if Reznor hadn't suddenly appeared and shot a fireball up Petey's hinny.

Petey winced," Darn are my hemorrhoids back again?" Then poor Petey got rammed in the butt by Reznor, who shoved him into a tree. Reznor almost trampled Luigi but then turned back around to finish off the job.

"Uh oh," Luigi squealed.

Meanwhile, Cackletta, Mona, and Mario were going head-to-head to kill someone and end the tournament for the day. Mona kept going at Cackletta with her axe, but this time Cackletta hurled the safari tour guide into Mario.

Bowser Jr. had made Princesses Peach and Daisy his targets of choice. He went about attacking them by shooting the tree branches above them with his crossbow in an attempt to squash them, but was failing miserably.

Ludwig, Morton and Sally the Sumo Bro. were all fighting each other. Morton had hit Ludwig in the spine with his blowgun but realized too late the gun only shot tranquilizers. That was considered an illegal victory, so now Morton had to contend with Sally while he waited for Ludwig to be revived. Then he would…well, he didn't exactly know what. Maybe ground-pound on Ludwig's head and break his skull?

Cackletta's magic shield was blasted apart. Bowser Jr.'s crossbow was shot from his hands and landed next to Morton. _Aha_ , Morton thought, _I'll kill Ludwig with_ this!" But then something blasted Morton in the shell.

Full of fury, all three victims turned to the center of the arena to see Mimi in her spider form wielding two lasers. "Whoa," Yoshi exclaimed," It's like a destroyer droid

and General Grievous combined into one terrifying death machine."

Mario charged the Mimi-Droid but was smacked in the face with one of its arms. "Ow!" Mario exclaimed, his cheek swelling," Some help, please!"

"Die brother!" an anonymous yet obvious individual replied, hurling a sword at Mario from across the arena," Die so we can be done here!"

Mona just said to Mario," I ain't never seen anythin' so exotic in all my travels around the-!"

"Mona shut the f*** up and help me fight this Mimi-Droid!" Mario screamed. The droid marched over and dug a leg into Mario's stomach. "AAGH!" he emitted a bloodcurdling scream. The Mimi-Droid aimed one of its lasers down Mario's throat and prepared to blow him up.

"YOU'RE TOAST!" the Mimi-Droid mechanically said.

"And you're butter!" someone shouted. A long blade chopped the droid in half and it fell to the floor lifeless.

Mario looked up and saw that his savior was…gone. Mario looked around and saw Peach wink at him from across the arena. Mario understood and mouthed 'Thank you.' Maybe not everyone here was bad after all.

"Whew," Yoshi sighed," Glad that's over, guys! I mean, that was scarier than _Five Nights at Freddy's!_ "

Mario rubbed his sorer stomach and snapped," That game is stupid and stop making references to completely irrelevant things!"

"Well," Bowser announced on the loudspeaker," The deaths are Pauline and Mimi. Good game, survivors! We resume the Hunger Games tomorrow! Gwahhaha!"

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
